


A Time For Love

by caterinawrites



Series: Crackmas [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 12 days of crackmas, Gen, OT3, Other, Season 2 spoilers, Sort Of, day 1: confession, day 3: ships, he will find love, hinted kimax, just markov, kim can't touch anything, markov is a cute bean, this got out of hand, this one will get another update during crackmas, waste mayor bourgeois time 2k17, why is that when i write crack i instantly think of these three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: When Markov falls in love with Alix's watch, Max is determined to bring the two together, and Kim accidentally destroys everything.





	1. Death of a Bachelorette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snekwami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekwami/gifts).



> HAAAA, you all thought you escaped! But it's back! Crackmas has returned! Only this time, I'm inviting all of you to participate as well! Go to tumblr and follow @mlcrackmas for a list of prompts, and then do them! If you make a post with your creation and tag that blog in it, I will reblog it to that blog for all the world to see! So let's all laugh and write some cracks! I am dedicating this particular one to Aish because it's all of her faves, and Markov/the watch lady is a ship she pioneered. I'm just along for the ride.

Crackmas Day 1: Confession

Kim whistled as he strolled up the street to Max’s house, hands shoved casually in his pockets and backpack slung over one shoulder. They usually did homework together and then hung out after Kim got out of lacrosse practice, and today he’d gotten out a little early, so he was hoping to surprise Max.

When he made it to the building, he strolled inside without a second thought and made his way up the stairs and down the hall to Max’s family apartment. They were used to him at this point, so he walked right in without knocking and waved to his grandmother sitting on the couch, hunched over a puzzle.

“Hello, Mme. Kante. How’s the puzzle coming?” He asked, peaking over her shoulder. “You’ve got the top corner done since yesterday, I see.”

“Yes, you can see the stain glass on Notre Dame now,” She said with a nod, and Kim smiled, gently rubbing her shoulder before veering up the hall to Max’s room.

“Max,” He called, pushing open the door, but the bedroom was empty.

“Hello, Kim. You are here early.” Markov greeted, a question mark flashing on his screen, and Kim chuckled.

“I got out of practice a little early. Where’s Max?”

 “Max is taking a shower, and should be finished in approximately 4 minutes 39 seconds,” Markov said, a countdown flashing briefly. “Make yourself at home.”

“Sweet, thanks, Markov,” Kim said, dropping his bag on the floor and flopping onto Max’s bed with a satisfied sigh.

“What’s Max building over there this time?” He jutted his chin to the desk where several gadgets and tools were laid out.

“He is attempting to fix the woman in Alix’s watch to be more interactive, like me,” Markov explained cheerfully. “We are hoping that she will be able to develop her own emotions such as love.”

“Aww, does Markov have a crush?” Kim asked, laying on his side and leaning his cheek against his fist. The robot jolted, tiny hearts flashing briefly on his screen before he cleared his throat, and Kim gave him a knowing look. “Can I see?”

“Okay, but please be careful. The watch belongs to Alix, and this work is very important to all of us,” Markov said nervously as Kim picked it up and clicked it open.

The tiny hologram woman inside appeared, holding up the time with a kind smile, and Markov sighed dreamily.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” He said with hearts in his eyes.

“I can’t believe Alix is letting him tamper with this thing. It’s been in her family for ages, and she’s super protective of it,” Kim said, turning it over in his hands. “Normally, she won’t even let anyone touch it because she’s scared they’ll – oops!” The watch slipped from his grip and plummeted to its death on the hard wood floor. “…drop it.”

“Kim! What have you done?” Markov shrieked, flitting down to the floor to gather the pieces in a pile. “You killed her!”

“I-It’s fine! Max can totally fix it,” Kim insisted, waving his hands in frantic reassurance.

“Can totally fix what?” Max asked, and Kim glanced up to see him standing in the doorway with a towel slung over his shoulders. They held each other’s gaze for a long moment before Kim pointed to the floor.

“Markov let me touch something on your desk, and it broke all by itself. Totally not my fault. I didn’t drop it on the floor,” Kim said accusingly.

“Negative. That statement is not true, Max,” Markov denied, shaking his head, and Kim shot him a look.

“Shhh!”

“Kim, what did you break?” Max sighed, rolling his eyes, used to his best friend’s antics at this point.

“Uhh…” Kim averted his gaze as Max took in the broken watch on the floor that Markov was delicately assorting into a pile.

“Is that-”

“Markov knows not to let me touch anything!” Kim blurted, folding his arms over his chest as Max face-palmed.

“Alix is going to kill us,” Max groaned.

“You can fix it, right?” Kim gave him a hopeful look, and Max peaked through his fingers.

“Well, sure, but Alix was coming by soon to check on the progress!” He said, with a hint of hysteria.

“How soon is soon?” Kim asked as the doorbell rang, and they all cast nervous glances toward it. “Max! Do something!”

“I can’t! You’re going to have to tell her you broke it.” Max shook his head, and Kim’s shoulders stiffened as he heard Max’s mother greet Alix from the front of the apartment.

“Can’t we just hide it and tell her it’s not finished yet?” Kim pleaded as Max stooped down to collect all the pieces and return them to the desk.

“Are you kidding? We had to beg to get her to let us even do this, and she was very particular about it. One of her stipulations is that she gets to come by every day to assess the progress,” Max replied with a wince.

When Alix’s clunky, heelied footsteps sounded up the hall, Kim and Max moved to block the desk from view, plastering on innocent smiles when she rounded the corner into the doorway. She glanced between them, eyes narrowing into a suspicious glare.

“We-” Max elbowed him. “ _I_ have a confession to make.”

“Did you touch my watch?” Alix demanded, shoulders tensing.

“Affirmative,” Markov chimed in, floating above their heads. “Kim destroyed the one thing I loved.”

“Kim!” Alix growled, shoving past them and scooping up the pieces. “How could you?”

“I think we should all know by now that I can’t be trusted with nice things!” Kim countered, holding out his arms defensively, and Alix pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Max, please tell me you can fix this,” Alix said with a sigh.

“I should have it back to the way it was by tomorrow.” Max nodded, and Alix turned to him, folding her arms over her chest and shooting him her most threatening glare.

“You better,” She said, blowing and popping a bubble of her gum before turning to Kim. “And _you_ better not touch it!”

“Yes, ma’am.” They said in unison, gulping nervously.

“Good. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” She stalked from the room, her heelies clanking against the wood all the way up the hall until they heard the front door shut.

“Am I banned from ever touching anything on your desk again?” Kim asked, pressing his lips into a firm line.

“Yep,” Max and Markov affirmed with nods.

“Fair enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

Day 3: Ships

Max worked diligently for the next several weeks to fix Alix’s watch under Markov’s watchful care. He still wasn’t certain she would develop emotions like Markov, and if she did, would she even like him? The thought unnerved him a little, but he still had to try. Markov was his best friend, and he’d do anything to help. Even face Alix’ wrath if he ruined her watch.

“Okay, tighten this screw, and…the interactive AI should work,” Max mumbled busily to himself.

When the last screw was in place, Max replaced the backing on the watch and took a deep breath. Now came the moment of truth. If it worked, then Markov would finally have a companion of his own, but if it didn’t…

“Is she ready?” Markov appeared over Max’s shoulder, startling him a little.

“Yes, I just finished, but before we try her out, I think we should-”

“Oh, Max! I’m so excited! How do I look?” Markov asked nervously, hearts flashing in his eyes.

“Uh, fine, but listen, Markov-”

“Go on, Max! Open her,” He urged, but Max hesitated with a sigh.

“Markov, I know you’re excited, but we have to be prepared for the probability that-”

“For the probability that what, Max?” A question mark flashed on his screen, and Max winced.

“For…when she falls in love with you.” Max smiled encouragingly, and Markov perked up. “Let’s give her a test, shall we?”

Max clicked open the watch, and the small woman lit up the dimly lit room. She blinked up at them, lowering the clock in her hands and tilting her head to one-side curiously.

“Hello,” Max waved, and she trained her eyes on him. “It’s okay; we’re friendly. My name is Max, and this is Markov.”

“Hello, Miss,” Markov greeted shyly.

“Hello,” Her voice was soft and melodic, gentle, and Markov’s eyes lit up with hearts.

“I’d like to ask you a few questions to make sure your program is working properly,” Max said, pushing his glasses up with his index finger.

“Okay.” She nodded.

“What time is it?”

“The time in Paris, France is 18:47PM,” She recited.

“Very good, and who is the mayor of Paris?”

“Andre Bourgeois, father of Chloe Bourgeois. Ex-husband of Audrey Bourgeois, son of-”

“Okay, very good. May have to tweak that a little…” Max tapped his chin. “How do you feel?”

“How do I feel?” Her eyebrows furrowed.

“Correct,” Markov said.

“I do not understand the meaning of this question. Can you explain it to me?”

“Feeling is…how you are emotionally. Are you happy, sad, afraid, that sort of stuff,” Max explained, gesticulating for emphasis.

“I am not certain I understand.”

“This is what I was afraid of,” Max sighed, rubbing his temple. “Markov, I don’t know if she can develop emotions like you did.”

“Of course she can! We just have to keep working. I didn’t develop my emotions until the more advanced stages of prototyping. She’ll get there,” Markov insisted, sounding more confident than Max felt.

“You’re right, Markov. Thank you.” Max smiled then pursed his lips slyly. “Why don’t you help me monitor her emotional progress? Talk to her every day to see if she’s showing signs of emotional development.”

“I’d be happy to, Max!” Markov said excitedly.

“Perfect, now let’s get to work!”

x x x

Despite Max’s uncertainty, Markov never seemed to worry that Lady Kubdel, as they’d come to call her, would never develop her own emotions. Truthfully, it was cute to watch him interact with her every morning.

“Good morning, m’lady,” Markov said with a cheerful lilt.

“Good morning, Markov,” She replied with the same flatness.

“How are you today?”

“I am not certain.” This was her response most mornings when asked that same question, and Max was running out of parts to tinker with.

“So, how exactly do you plan to give her emotions?” Alix asked one afternoon, spinning around in Max’s desk chair while Max moped on his bed.

“I honestly don’t know. I’ve given her a modified hard-drive from Markov’s design, but she’s not developing them on her own.” Max rested his cheek on his arm over his pillow.

“She will,” Markov said with that same surety as always.

“Markov, I know you want her to, but we have to think realistically. Perhaps it’s time we pull the plug on this and try something new. I can build you a companion from scratch,” Max offered, but Markov slumped sadly.

“But, Max! You _can’t_ give up!”

Max winced, burying his face in his pillow. Markov was counting on him, but he wasn’t sure what else to do. He was really in a tight spot, and the last thing he wanted was to let Markov down.

“I’ll try one more time, Markov, but after this, I think we need to move on,” He said decisively, and Markov deflated, electronic tears running down his face.

“Just let me know when I can have my watch back,” Alix said, standing up and donning her hat. “See you tomorrow, Max.”

“Later, Alix,” Max mumbled into his pillow as she left, and he overheard her greeting Kim down the hall. “I’m not really in the mood today, Kim.”

“The mood for what?” Kim asked, flopping over half-way on top of him on the bed. “What’s got you all down?”

“Max hasn’t been able to program Lady Kubdel to have emotions, and now he wants to give up.” Markov pouted, clicking the watch open.

“Good evening, Markov,” She said formally.

“Hello, m’lady,” Markov replied glumly.

“Max, are you really gonna give up just like that?” Kim asked, shifting on to his side. “That’s not very like you.”

“I’ve tried everything, Kim! I don’t know what else to do,” He whined.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Why don’t I help you?” Max lifted his head to cock a skeptical brow at him. “I will pass you tools and cheer you on and not touch anything important.”

“Okay.” Max relented after a minute of thought, sitting up. “It’s gonna be a long night. Are you sure you’re up for this?”

“I can tell it’s important to you and Markov, so I’m all in.” Kim nodded with a cheery smile, and Max felt a bit of the weight lifting from his shoulders.

“Thanks, Kim.”

Max spent hours flipping through manuals, reviewing his own designs for Markov, dismantling and tweaking the watch while Kim and Markov offered their assistance in any way they could. Each trial only showed that his work wasn’t over yet, and each time he resumed his tinkering with equal vigor.

“Pass me the phillip’s head,” Max requested as Kim wiped his forehead. “No.”

Kim stopped short, hand hovering over a tiny tool, and he slowly moved to pick-up another one, but Max denied that as well. “Okay, for the record, I don’t actually know which one that is, so-”

“Pointy one.”

“Got it!” Kim said, passing it with a sheepish grin.

Kim massaged his shoulders while he worked, fetching him water when asked and offering words of encouragement each time he failed. After several hours, though, he dozed off in Max’s bed, and Markov powered down for the night, plugging himself in to charge in the corner while Max pressed on.

“Hello, Max,” Lady Kubdel said when he clicked her open again.

“How are you feeling?” He asked groggily.

“I do not comprehend this question.” Max leaned his head back with a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose. Exhaustion wore on his brain, and he was officially out of ideas.

He glanced at his friend, silently recharging in the corner and sighed. “I’m sorry, Markov.”

“Are you giving up on your goal?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Yeah,” He said dejectedly. “I am. It’s time I gave you back to Alix.”

“Very well. I will miss you and Markov.”

“Yeah, we’re gonna miss you-” Max stopped short, voice trailing off as he leaned forward. “Wait, what did you just say?”

“I said I will miss you and Markov. You both have been kind to me, and I do not want to leave here,” She repeated, and a small smile curled on Max’s lips.

“I did it,” He breathed. “Lady Kubdel, what you’re doing right now, that’s called feeling.”

“It is?” She raised her brows. “I do not like feeling.”

“No, no, no! What you are feeling is sadness, but there are other emotions that are more pleasant, I assure you,” He insisted.

“Sadness?”

“Yes, this feeling that you don’t want to go away is a form of sadness, but there is something called happiness that is the opposite of sad,” Max explained.

“Happiness?”

“Yes.” Max nodded. “It’s like…when Kim and I play video games, and I let him win. It makes Kim feel happy.”

“So, in order to feel happy, I must win at a video game?” She tapped her chin in thought.

“Not necessarily,” Max chuckled. “Happiness is what you feel when you’re surrounded by your friends or people that you care about. When you’re doing something that’s fun.”

“There are a lot of ways to feel happiness?” It came off as a question, and she seemed genuinely intrigued.

“Yes, emotions can take on many forms. It’s what makes them so complex. There’s no one way to feel an emotion,” He said, and she mulled it over for a while.

“So, if happiness is the opposite of sadness, and I feel sad to go away then would happiness be when I see Markov every morning?” She rationed. “Because sadness is something I do not look forward to, but I always look forward to seeing Markov.”

At that Max smiled, leaning down to rest his chin on his arms. “Yeah. That’s what happiness feels like.”

“I think I am beginning to comprehend,” She said with a smile. “I feel happy when I am with Markov and sad when I am not with Markov.”

Max chuckled quietly as to not disturb his sleeping friends. “He’s always happy when he’s with you too, Lady Kubdel.”

She pressed a hand to her cheek, a look of alarm flashing in her eyes. “Max, I think my hard-drive is overheating.”

“Then why don’t you get some rest. Markov will be happy to hear the news in the morning,” Max yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “Good night.”

“Good night, Max. I’m happy to see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

x x x

“Max!” Markov cheered, and he became vaguely aware of something tapping his cheek.

Peaking an eye open, he winced at the brightness of the sunlight streaming in through his window and rubbed his tired eyes. Kim was still passed out and snoring softly on his stomach with one arm hanging off the bed, and Max rolled over.

“Not now, Markov. It’s too early,” He grumbled with a yawn.

“But it’s-”

“Too early,” Max said with a firmer tone, and Markov resumed prodding his side.

“But, Max! You’ve done it, my friend! Lady Kubdel can feel emotions, just like me!”

“Yeah, and I was up really late making that happen, so instead of talking to me, why don’t you go talk to her. Get to know each other. Teach her some more emotions,” Max suggested, hugging his pillow and shutting his eyes.

“You’re the best, Max!” Markov nuzzled against his cheek briefly before floating back over to the desk.

“What happened?” Kim startled, lifting his head and blinking sleepily.

“I’ve managed to give two robots emotions, now go back to bed,” Max said, and Kim settled back down.

“That’s great, Max,” Kim replied, and within seconds, his snores resumed.

“Markov, I’m happy to see you,” Lady Kubdel said with a smile when he returned, and Markov’s cheeks displayed a blush.

“I’m very happy to see you too, and I’m thrilled that you’ve developed your own emotions!”

“Thrilled? Is that another emotion?” She asked. “Max said there are many emotions.”

“Oh, yes, there are. Thrilled is like an extreme form of happiness, but it’s also mixed with excitement,” Markov explained.

“I see. So there are many kinds of happiness,” She stated with a nod. “Are there also many kinds of sadness?”

“Yes, and there are other emotions such as fear, confidence, calmness, anger,” He listed, ticking off his claws. “There’s thousands of emotions and millions of ways to feel them all.”

“Emotions are very complex indeed,” She said, sounding marginally impressed. “Can you teach me about them, Markov?”

“Of course! I’d love to. Love, that’s another emotion.” He blushed.

“What is love like?” She asked, and Markov felt his hard-drive heating up.

“Well…love is when you…are happy to be with someone, and you look forward to seeing them and talking with them and spending time with them. And you think about them all the time,” He said, averting his gaze from hers shyly. “You’re willing to do anything for someone you love.”

“Is that why Kim stayed up to help Max? Because he loves him?”

“Yes, Kim and Max love each other very much, and Max worked so hard on you because he loves me,” He said.

“I see. What is the purpose of love?” She asked.

“It brings people together. Just like there are many types of happiness, there are also many types of love. There’s a love you feel for your friends, a love you feel for family, and a special love you feel for someone very important to you. That’s called being _in_ love.”

“Are Max and Kim in love?” They turned their attention to the boys tangled in a heap of limbs on Max’s bed, snoring softly in rhythm with each other.

“Most definitely, but I don’t think they realize it yet,” Markov said.

“I bet the two of them were thrilled to fall asleep after being up all night,” She stated, and Markov laughed.

“You’re so funny, m’lady,” He said with a cheerful beam.

“I think I understand love now.” She tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment then smiled up at Markov. “And I’m in love with _you_ , Markov.”

Exclamation points flashed in his eyes, his body stiffening before hearts followed after. “You are?”

“I look forward to seeing you and talking to you, just like you said. You make me happy.” Her gaze was warm and gentle, and Markov felt like he was going to overheat.

“I’m in love with you too, Lady Kubdel,” He said nervously, prodding at a crumpled piece of paper left on the desk.

“I’m thrilled to hear that.”

After several hours, Max finally sat up, wiping drool from his cheek and glancing down at Kim who had somehow gotten underneath him. He blinked a few times, still groggy with sleep, and let out a wide yawn.

“Good morning, Max,” Markov greeted, and Kim let out a moan, shifting slightly. “And Kim.”

“What time is it?” Kim slurred, rolling onto his stomach and hugging a pillow to his face.

“The time is 12:32PM,” Lady Kubdel responded cheerfully, and Kim let out a grunt of acknowledgement before realization dawned on him, and he shot up.

“Max, you gave her emotions,” He gasped, cupping Max’s cheeks in his hands. “Emotions, Max!”

“Yeah, I know!” Max grinned around his smushed cheeks.

“Max, you did it!” Kim hugged his head to his chest tightly, and Max squeaked in shock but didn’t protest. “I knew you could!”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Kim,” He croaked, coughing slightly in an attempt to suck in more air. “Kim, you’re crushing me.”

“Right, sorry. Got excited.” Kim relented, letting him go and rubbing the back of his neck with an apologetic grin. “I’m proud of you, buddy.”

“Thanks, Kim.”

“Ugh, gross, if you two are gonna make out, I’ll come back later.” Alix’s voice sounded in the doorway, and they glanced over to see her standing with her arms crossed, leaning against the frame. “Are you two still in bed? It’s after noon.”

“We had a late night working on the watch,” Max explained sheepishly.

“Did it work?” She cocked a brow.

“Affirmative, Alix,” Lady Kubdel interjected, and Alix’s eyebrows raised, a smile creeping across her lips.

“No way! Max, you’re a genius!” Alix gasped, lifting her watch from the desk to admire it.

“Yeah…” Max rubbed the back of his neck modestly.

“Lady Kubdel and I have an announcement to make as well,” Markov stated shyly.

“What’s up, Markov?” Kim asked, brows creasing together.

“Markov and I are in love, just like you and Max,” Lady Kubdel giggled, and the two boys’ cheeks heated up.

“What? We’re not, I mean, I love Kim, but I’m not-” Max stammered before clearing his throat. “We’re just good friends.”

“Yeah, sure.” Alix rolled her eyes.

“Lady Kubdel and I have decided that we’d like to get married!” Markov declared, floating over to hover by the watch in Alix’s hand.

“That’s awesome!” Kim cupped his hands over his heart.

“Ugh, this means I’m gonna have to bring my watch over for playdates all the time,” Alix said with a groan.

“Let’s have a wedding!” Kim pumped a fist in the air.

“Can you do it, Max?” Markov requested shyly, and Max’s eyebrows raised.

“I’d be happy to, but I’m not certified for that kind of thing,” He replied with a wince, and Alix tapped her chin.

“No, I’ve got a better idea. We should do this thing properly,” She said with an impish grin.

“Meaning?” Kim’s eyes narrowed.

“Get dressed, you lumps. We’re going to city hall.”

x x x

“I’m sorry, you want me to do _what_ exactly?” Mayor Bourgeois asked, looking at them as if they’d just grown extra limbs right in front of him. “Is this some kind of practical joke?”

“Nope. It’s completely serious,” Alix said calmly, and the mayor shifted a little.

“You want me to perform a marriage for your toys?” He cocked a brow.

“We’re not toys! We’re friends,” Markov said defensively, and Mayor Bourgeois held up defensive hands, nodding quickly.

“Right, but you kids must understand that I am a very busy man, and I don’t have time devote to such silly affairs,” He said, pointing them to the door, but Alix simply stared at him contemplatively.

“Fine. Can we borrow your lamp?” She asked, and he gave her an incredulous look.

“My lamp?”

“Yeah, when Markov got akumatized, your lamp was the mayor for an afternoon, and it’s only fair that a machine perform the marriage for two other machines,” She stated simply, and Mayor Bourgeois’ eyes narrowed skeptically.

“Am I being punked? Is this one of Alec’s new reality shows?” He glanced around suspiciously as if he expected a camera crew to pop out at any moment.

“Just give us the lamp.” Alix rolled her eyes, and slowly, the mayor unplugged it and shoved it toward Kim who scooped it up with a smile.

“Thanks, we’ll bring it back!” Max called as they shut the door on their way out, and Mayor Bourgeois sat in stunned silence for five whole minutes.

“Max, you’re a dork that knows Morse Code, right?” Alix asked as they made their way to the court room where marriages were usually performed.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that Adrien Agreste knows Morse Code too, so it’s not dorky!” He said defensively, and Alix stopped and gave him a look. “But yes, I do know it.”

“Cool. You can perform the ceremony with Mayor Lamp, and Kim and I will be the witnesses,” Alix declared, and Kim smiled excitedly.

“I’ve never been to a wedding before,” He said giddily, bouncing as they walked.

Alix, shoved open the door to the courtroom, and Kim found the nearest outlet to plug in their lamp. Max took his place next to the lamp, and Alix held up the watch as Markov floated close by. Clearing his throat, Max placed a finger over the lamp’s switch and began to speak.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Markov and Lady Kubdel in holy matrimony,” He started, flicking the light appropriately. “Markov, do you take Lady Kubdel to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for faster processing speeds or slower, in infections by viruses and in health as long as you both shall function?”

“I do!” Markov said, hearts flashing in his eyes.

“Lady Kubdel, do you take Markov to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for faster processing speeds or slower, in dead batteries and in health as long as you both shall function?”

“I do!” She breathed happily, covering her mouth to hide her smile.

“Then by the power that was once vested in this lamp, I pronounce you robot and watch. Markov, you may, uh, you two are married, congratulations!” Max declared, tugging at his collar.

“Mazel tov!” Kim cheered, throwing a fistful of birdseed into the air.

“Hey, what are you kids doing in here?” A woman in a navy blue pants suit growled from the doorway. “Security!”

“Great wedding, but I say it’s time we run!” Alix suggested, and Kim and Max nodded in agreement before they all shoved passed the woman out the door and up the hall.

“Hey! Get back here!”

“Can you bring that lamp back to Mayor Bourgeois?” Max called over his shoulder as they dashed up the hall. “Thanks!”

“Hey, we never got to have a bachelor party for Markov,” Kim pointed out as they ran. “I vote we go for ice cream!”

“Ice cream sounds good!” Max agreed.

And thus was the story of Max’s second greatest scientific achievement and the wedding of Markov and Lady Kubdel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...................Merry Crackmas, everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I really love writing these guys. Kim and Max have been grabbing my attention lately. I just love their dynamic so much? And when you throw in Alix, the whole thing just gets even funnier. Hopefully you all enjoyed this! As I said in tags, I will be continuing this for another prompt for Crackmas, so look forward to that in a few days!


End file.
